Qingheng-Jun
Qingheng-Jun (青蘅君 Qīnghéng-jūn) was a former leader of the Gusu Lan Sect and the father of Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji. Appearance His appearance was not described. Personality Qingheng-Jun seemed to have had a romantic personality, as he apparently fell in love with Madam Lan at first sight. Novel, Chapter 64 He appears to have been plagued by guilt, as he withdrew from society for most of his life due to his inability to forgive himself for protecting the woman he loved at the expense of achieving justice for his murdered teacher. Novel, Chapter 64 History Marriage As a young man, Qingheng-Jun achieved renown as as a famous cultivator. One day, while he returning from a night-hunt, he saw a woman outside of the city of Gusu and fell passionately in love with her. However, she did not reciprocate his feelings. Sometime later, the woman killed a teacher of Qingheng-Jun's, for an unknown reason. Despite his personal sorrows, Qingheng-jun secretly brought her back to the Cloud Recesses and married her to protect her. When they were discovered, Qingheng-Jun told everyone that Madame Lan would be his one and only wife, and that whoever wanted to harm her would have to pass through him first. Novel, Chapter 64 However, unable to overcome the guilt and hatred in his heart, he imprisoned his wife in a small house surrounded by gentians in Cloud Recesses. He likewise imprisoned himself next to her house, forcing himself not to share a bedroom with her – although the births of Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji suggest they did not always adhere to their imprisonment. Novel, Chapter 64 Although the elders of the Gusu Lan Sect were enraged, they could not do anything except guard the secret, hinting to the outside world that Madam Lan had an unspeakable disease and could not see others. Novel, Chapter 64 Secluded Meditation Although Qingheng-Jun maintained his official title as leader of the Gusu Lan Sect, he spent his days in secluded meditation while his younger brother Lan Qiren essentially ran the sect himself. Lan Qiren likewise took guardianship of Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji, and, having watched his brother drive himself into self-destruction over love, taught them strictly in an effort to prevent them from following Qingheng-Jun's footsteps. Death Qingheng-Jun was heavily injured when Wen Xu burnt down the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 55 He succumbed to his injuries before Lan Wangji could return from his indoctrination by the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 56 Abilities and Weapons *'Swordsmanship': As a member of the Gusu Lan Sect, Qingheng-Jun was presumably familiar with his sect's unique sword style. Novel, Chapter 122 Relationships Madam Lan Qingheng-Jun fell in love with his wife at first sight, and married her to keep her safe. Whether she eventually reciprocated his feelings is, however, unknown. Wei Wuxian speculated that Qingheng-Jun both loved her and resented her for murdering his teacher, and imprisoned her as a result. Novel, Chapter 64 Lan Xichen Qingheng-Jun did not raise his sons due to his secluded meditation. In adulthood, Lan Xichen asked Wei Wuxian if his father's actions were righteous, implying that he may question them himself. Novel, Chapter 64 Lan Wangji Although Qingheng-Jun spent relatively little time with his youngest son due to his secluded meditation, Lan Wangji visibly wept in distress when he confessed his father's impending death to Wei Wuxian while the two were trapped in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. Novel, Chapter 55 Lan Qiren After his brother imprisoned himself in secluded meditation, Lan Qiren nearly single-handedly led the Gusu Lan Sect. He also raised his brother's two sons, though he taught them strictly in the hopes of preventing them from repeating his brother's mistakes. Novel, Chapter 64 References Category:Characters Category:Gusu Lan Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased